Fears Allayed
by AuntJackie
Summary: Will Jamie's new partner be a cause for concern in his developing relationship with Eddie? JANKO, Fluff, Mature themes! Note Rating!


**A/N: Here I am with a new story about the adventures of Janko, LOL! This one includes some Mature action towards the end so please note that before reading! Hope you enjoy!**

"Reagan! Officer Reagan! Come back here! Gimme my kiss!"

Jamie groaned loudly as he exited his patrol car. The screaming of the woman he and his new partner, Officer Koch, had arrested for trying to pick up an undercover working on the Lower East Side was driving him to the brink of insanity. The woman had been screaming bloody murder about violations of her freedom when he and Officer Koch had pulled up to the scene. Thankfully a crowd had gathered and the detective had slipped away and been able to maintain his cover while Jamie had taken control of the scene. The woman's screams had changed to catcalls toward Jamie the minute her eyes had landed on him, though. The humiliating comments were driving him crazy but they were working to break the ice between him and his new partner once and for all after almost 2 weeks together now.

"Reagan, come on! Just a little one! I promise you you're my first tonight so it's OK!"

Jamie grimaced as Laurie Koch made her way over to him. She placed her hand on the door handle of the car and smiled, "Get ready, I'm letting her out and I have a feeling she's gonna pounce."

"Good Lord. Just get her out of the car so we can lock her up. My ears are ringing already," replied Jamie, moving to the side and letting Laurie take the lead.

"All right, Candy, we're at the precinct. Let's get you outta there," said Laurie as she opened the door and reached for their perp's hands.

"Can Officer Reagan do this? I'm not really into girls, you know." Candy reluctantly held her hands out to Office Koch and sighed.

"Yeah, you don't really have the luxury of asking much of anything right now, Candy. You're stuck with me so let's go," Officer Koch helped Candy out of the car and made sure her cuffs were secure before beginning to walk her inside the precinct house.

"But I don't like you! I want Officer Reagan!" Candy's voice rose once more as she began to move away from where Jamie stood a couple feet back. "Reagan! Come here! I want Officer Reagan!"

"Oh God," responded Laurie sharply. "Get inside so I can finally muzzle you,"

Jamie walked over to Candy and looked down at her sternly. "Enough already with all this noise, Candy. You're in enough trouble as it is. Listen to Officer Koch and get inside so we can take care of this,"

"Oh, you're gonna take care of me, Officer Reagan? I can take care of you, too…real good," replied Candy, a smile on her lips. The smile quickly turned into a yelp coming out of her mouth as Officer Koch tugged on her cuffs once more and continued dragging her inside the building. It was only moments before the screams of Jamie's name rang out once more and Jamie shook his head in frustration. The fellow officers in the precinct quickly assessed the situation and the room filled with laughter.

"What a day," muttered Jamie to himself.

"So, Reagan," began a familiar voice behind him. "I see you found yourself a new girl,"

Jamie quickly smiled and turned. "Well, you know. It's just so hard to resist a girl named Candy."

Eddie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Don't make me have to let out the crazy on this girl, Reagan."

"Let out the crazy? Is it ever actually contained, Janko?" asked Jamie with a smirk.

Eddie's mouth dropped open and an incredulous laugh escaped. "Ouch, Reagan! Real nice; you got me. Can we go now or are you planning on spending more time with your number one fan back there?"

Jamie sighed and shook his head. "I gotta wrap up this bust, Eddie. I can't just leave Laurie and let her handle it. She doesn't know how to do it on her own just yet and I feel bad…"

"Hey, its OK, Jamie. If there's anyone who knows how much that bleeding heart bleeds, it's me. I don't expect you to leave her." Eddie reached for Jamie's hand and smiled reassuringly as she squeezed it gently. "I'll just go home and get some stuff done until you can get there. Maybe I'll attempt to make something."

"Please don't, babe," replied Jamie quickly.

Eddie narrowed her eyes and playfully punched him in the chest. "Stop messing with me, Reagan or Candy can have you,"

"She wouldn't mind that at all. She's back there in holding still screaming for him."

Eddie turned her gaze over towards Officer Koch, who approached them with a clipboard in hand. She smiled and extended her hand. "Hi, Laurie, right? We haven't officially met. I'm Eddie Janko. I was Reagan's partner before you. I wish you luck. He's a pain."

Laurie laughed. "Thanks. So far he doesn't seem that bad."

"Give him time," added Eddie quickly. "Pretty soon he'll be complaining about how many breaks you take and the food you eat and don't even think about driving…"

"All right, that's enough!" Jamie held his hands up and threw Eddie a stern glance, to which she replied with a smile. "Koch, you have paperwork to fill out so I suggest you get started on it unless you wanna be here all night. Janko, go home. I'll see you later. I'm gonna go Purell Candy off myself as much as I can."

Laurie nodded and looked over at Eddie. "It was nice to meet you, Eddie. Maybe we can have lunch together or something one day?"

Eddie's smile remained frozen on her face but it wasn't her normal one. She stared at Laurie momentarily before nodding. "Nice to meet you, too. I'll see you soon, I'm sure."

Jamie frowned as he watched the tense exchange between the women. Eddie's mood had changed so suddenly but it didn't seem Laurie noticed and she walked away happily. He sure did though.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Eddie shrugged, shifting her purse over to her other side. "Nothing. I'm gonna go. I'll see you at home."

Jamie stared into her eyes, easily reading the lie but choosing to let her be for the time. "OK. Hopefully it won't be long."

"Great," replied Eddie. She leaned in for a kiss on the cheek, aware that they stood in a hallway where anyone could walk by. The precinct already knew of their relationship but it didn't mean they were free to make out in every corner.

Jamie reached for Eddie's face and cupped one side with his hand. "I'll see you soon, babe. I love you,"

Eddie smiled and moved forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you, too, lambchop." She closed her eyes, relishing in the warmth of his embrace and felt Jamie place another kiss on her head. Finally, she pulled away. "All right, I'm outta here."

Jamie watched Eddie walk down the hall, his forehead still creased with concern. However, he couldn't concentrate on it much longer or else he would never finish helping Laurie. Giving up for the time being, he turned away and headed back to his desk where Laurie awaited with her paperwork.

* * *

Eddie's eyes drifted toward the door and she slowly turned toward the sound of said door opening. She remained curled up on her sofa, though, her eyes glued to a takeout menu.

"Hey, I still haven't decided what I want. Why don't you just pick?"

Jamie walked into the room, letting his large gym bag fall onto the floor. He kicked off his sneakers and collapsed onto the couch besides Eddie. "This must be a record, then. You never take this long to choose what you want to eat."

Eddie shrugged. "You only gave me like 15 minutes from when you called in the car."

"And you usually only need 5," replied Jamie. He turned over to face Eddie and tugged at one of her legs. "What's the matter with you? Talk to me,"

"Nothing. Why do you think something is wrong with me?" asked Eddie with a frown.

"Because I know you. You can't lie and hide things from me, Eddie and that's what you're doing since you left work a few hours ago. What happened?" Jamie shook his head at Eddie, pulling her even closer by the leg he now held.

Eddie sighed and rolled her eyes. "God, you must think I'm like bipolar or something. I'm like the queen of the mood swing." She lowered her eyes to the sofa and started tracing the pattern with a free finger. "It's just…as I was talking to Laurie about how you were gonna tease her and everything I had a flashback to us and how that was how our friendship started and then I just had a stupid thought after…"

"You thought my teasing Laurie and becoming friends with her could mean I would end up falling for her like I fell for you?" Jamie laughed and shook his head. "Do you know how ridiculous that is?"

"Why? She's a beautiful girl!" replied Eddie forcefully.

"And? Who cares? So are you and I stayed away from you for how long?" Jamie smiled and said, "I would be the biggest ass if I fell for girls that easily and for that reason alone, Eddie."

Eddie sighed, the realization of what she had just said hitting her. "I know, I know. That was a stupid thing to say. I'm sorry. I'm not the jealous girlfriend, Reagan. I don't know what got into me today."

"I don't, either. You don't have to worry about me, Eddie. I'm not so shallow that I'm gonna leave you for the next hot piece of tail that crosses my way," Jamie replied with a smile. "You know that's not why we're together, right?"

"I do know. I'm just being silly," Eddie shook her head and moved her leg over. She slid closer to Jamie and rested her head on his chest, her eyes staring up at him. "I'm also just getting used to having to let you go. I hate that we're not partners anymore. I hate that you're riding with someone else. I wish that didn't have to change."

"We're partners in another way, though. A better way," Jamie leaned in and kissed her gently. "Stop worrying about things you don't have to."

Eddie quickly, leaning forward and kissing Jamie deeply, moaning into the kiss as her blood surged in response. Jamie answered by gently nudging her so she lay on top of the sofa. Eddie was on her back, legs slightly splayed as Jamie leaned over him and settled between. She arched up, lifting her body as Jamie slid his hands under her shirt. Eddie whimpered softly with arousal and closed her eyes to the sensations as Jamie gently nibbled her neck with his lips before biting gently on her collarbone.

"You feel so good," Eddie whispered.

"You more," replied Jamie softly, moving his face closer to hers once more. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, deepening the soft kiss. Eddie swallowed back a sound of pleasure before moving her lips from Jamie's face to kiss his neck lightly, her hands sliding under his own shirt now and her nails scraping down his back. He pulled away from the kiss reluctantly and asked, "Are we really OK, baby? If not, just tell me what to do. I don't want you to worry about me riding in a car with Laurie all day. Even if we do become great friends, she will never be you and it's you I love."

Eddie looked up and shook her head. "We're perfect. I was acting like a fool. I trust you more than anyone I've ever known, Jamie. I know you would never betray me like that. You would never hurt me like that."

Jamie smiled and ran his fingers down Eddie's face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. He moved off her and lay on his side beside her, keeping an arm firmly wrapped around her waist as she twisted towards him. "I think the reason you felt this way was because of what your dad did, Eddie but I just want you to remember that I'm not him. I know how he hurt you. I won't do to you what he did."

"Working on it, Reagan. You've already done enough to show me that not all men are jerks," Eddie laughed softly.

"I'll keep reminding you, too." Jamie replied sternly.

Eddie laughed once more and leaned forward to kiss the hollow of his neck very softly; just little kisses that made him swallow very hard. Jamie closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the pleasure. Her hand slipped around his neck to caress him under the bunched up shirt behind his back.

"I want you," she whispered between kissing.

"I want you too," Jamie replied in a low voice. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. Eddie pressed herself against him, opening her lips for him, savoring the taste of his kiss, the touch of his hands that moved to her shoulders. His fingers moved under the soft cotton of her t-shirt and lifted it up and off her body.

Jamie pushed Eddie down gently onto the large sofa and running his hands over her breasts. He smiled as he watched her nipples get harder, the moment his fingers brushed over them. Eddie let her eyes drift shut, arching her back a little, an invitation for him to continue. He lowered his lips to her chest and pressed a kiss in the center, right over her pounding heart, before closing his lips around a nipple, sucking it gently. His tongue flicked over it and moistened it even more. Slowly, he let go of it and paid the other nipple the same attention.

Eddie ran her fingers through his short hair, shivers running up and down her body. Jamie groaned as he felt her arousal, his own passion growing by the moment. Slowly his mouth made its way over her toned stomach, placing kisses on her warm skin. He could feel every breath she took, as he touched her body. Her skin was as soft as silk under his mouth and hands.

As his tongue moved around her belly button, she lifted her hips, rubbing them against him, wanting to feel more of him. His hands pushed the sweats and underwear she wore over her hips and her legs, letting them fall down at the end of the sofa before moving back to lay between Eddie's legs.

"Jamie," Eddie whispered softly. She slung her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately on the lips before forcing him on his back, straddling his hips. Looking down at him, she ran her hands over his broad shoulders, caressing his upper arms up and down and back over his chest. Her hands moved over his taut abs, where she could feel the muscles ripple under the smooth skin and he took a deep breath as she moved to lower his own pants and underwear off.

Jamie shivered as her hands searched his upper body for every sensitive spot, finding them easily, as she already knew him so well. His cock pressed against her, wanting to pierce her, to fill her completely. He laid his hands on her hips and lifted her a little, till the tip of his cock pushed against her entrance. Eddie moaned as his hard member slowly pushed into her. With every inch he entered her further she felt more and more stretched. Shivers of pleasure ran up and down her spine.

"Jamie," she moaned, "God, that feels so good."

Jamie kept pushing till he filled her completely. For a moment neither of them moved, just enjoying the absolute closeness. Jamie looked up into her eyes, lifting his hand to caress her cheek gently. He traced her cheekbones and her full lips, before kissing them slowly. "So good,"

Eddie couldn't wait any longer and slowly started to move. First just little circling motions, then slowly she started to ride him. Tracing the outlines of her face, down her neck and shoulders, Jamie finally cupped her breasts with both hands, feeling their weight. Playfully he touched her hard nipples, pinching and squeezing them. Eddie closed her eyes and arched her back, riding him faster and harder now.

Jamie dropped one hand between Eddie's parted legs, searching for her clit. Both grew frantic as they felt their release approaching. Jamie pushed his hips up to meet Eddie's, her squeezing him from the inside driving him wild with pleasure. It took only a few more thrusts before Eddie shook and shivered as she exploded, calling out Jamie's name. This was all Jamie needed to make him explode as well into her tight pussy, grabbing her hips tightly as he thrust into her one final time, his eyes squeezed shut as he yelled out her name.

Eddie collapsed on top of him, panting, and her skin shimmering with sweat. After what seemed an eternity, Jamie's eyes opened. He kissed Eddie's lips, caressing her body tenderly and looking into her beautiful eyes. "My God, Eddie. That was amazing…even if I didn't intend our first time to be so quick and on a couch."

She smiled at his words and with a sleepy voice she answered "It was perfect. We'll have lots of other times to make it longer."

"Oh yeah, we will. Lots and lots of other times," replied Jamie with a laugh.

Eddie smiled, her head resting on Jamie's neck now. He slowly shifted them over to lay sideways on the sofa, their arms and legs entwined.

"You know what? I'm really hungry now,"

Jamie laughed loudly, his chin resting on top of Eddie's head, her breath tickling his chest as she spoke, giggling softly.

"Of course you are. Why don't we actually get our dinner now since we already enjoyed some dessert?"

Eddie nodded against his chest and looked up at him with a smile. "You're so corny, lambchop. But I totally love you,"

"Love you, too, shorty,"

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed, guys! Missing my Blue Bloods fix every Friday! When is basketball over? Thank God for the Thursday marathons! Review, please!**


End file.
